Parental Sins
by Meridian
Summary: Um . . . . my first really violent 'fic, strong language, but I like it since it's a different aspect to the T/R relationship.


Parental Sins

* * *

[A/N:This is a very strange story.This is one of those things that bugs you for hours, and after you get it out, you stare, and try to figure out _why_ the hell you wrote it.I thought it up, and the idea kept rattling around in my head until I had to scribble it out.So, here goes.] 

* * *

[A/N:I really don't like this story too much, so this is one of those things that I may or may not rewrite, depending on how much input I get on it.] 

* * *

Hey, Mom. 

Yeah.It's been a while. 

No, really, everything's been fine since you left.As well as things can be. 

We're fine.Toby's fine. 

I'm a big girl.I can take care of myself.After all, I've been doing it for the last four years. 

I'm fine, Mom.Really. 

Jordan brushed back hair from her eyes, and looked at the woman. 

Looked around the room that was all there was of her house. 

The same blue eyes, the same golden hair. 

But the same darkness lurking within their souls. 

Dad's fine, Mom. 

No, Mom!Don't say that!He's not blaming you at all. 

Look, you did what you had to do.It's not your fault he started drinking.It was war, and he couldn't handle it. 

Look, Mom, I can _handle_ the responsibility.I can. 

I'm the same age as _you_ were when you started the war. 

I'm fine, Mom. 

The woman smiled at her daughter, a deft caution in her eyes."Jordan . . . . I don't want you to become like me." 

Jordan blinked, and looked away."Nothing's going to happen to me, Mom."She avoided her mother's eyes."I'm fine.Really." 

"You're ok?" 

She gave a vague smile."You'd better go now.Before Dad comes." 

The woman nods, slowly."Yes.I'd better go." 

She turns, and walks out the door, turning back to look at her daughter."Jordan, take care of yourself.And Jake -here's Jake's address.Maybe it'll help, if you can get away." 

She pivots, looking at her daughter again."Jordan, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful, ok?" 

Jordan nods once."I'll be fine, Mom.Now hurry!Hurry!Dad's coming!" 

I'm not afraid of you! 

Yeah, sure, beat me up.I'm not going to scream. 

I won't wince when you hit me, over and over. 

So do it, bird boy. 

Do it. 

"You were talking to her, weren't you?" 

Tobias came into the room, scowling at his daughter. 

Jordan blinked, feeling the grinding in her stomach begin as she sniffed the familiar odor of alcohol on him."I don't know what you're talking about." 

He narrowed his eyes, and strode forward, slamming her in the jaw with a fist.Hard."Don't lie to me, you bitch.Don't think I don't know?Don't think I don't know?Blood will tell." 

She was on her feet, laughing."Yeah, blood tells, you bastard.Looks like I couldn't expect anything more with you in my family!" 

He recoiled at the familiar sight, for she looked exactly the same as her mother, years ago.But his drunken rage overrode it all, and he grabbed her wrists, slamming her into the wall. 

For several long moments, his memories of a girl who'd taken away everything he'd had was everything, as he beat his daughter up. 

Jordan turned, looking out the dirty window, rubbing the bruise on her cheekbone without thought. 

Her brother came to her, and she picked him up absently as he began to cry. 

"Shh.Shh.Toby, you'll be ok.C'mon." 

He snuggled into her arms."Jordy, I don't want you to go to Uncle Jake.Don't go.Dad'll hurt you again and you'll cry –" When had she ever cried?Not for years, that was for sure. "- and I don't want you to get hurt." 

She laughed, though the sound had more of a death knell to it."Trust me, Toby.I'll be fine." 

I'll be fine, Toby. 

You know it, right?You're ok with me leaving you here tonight, right?Look, it's only one night.I won't get caught.And someone has to find Jake. 

No, you can't go with me. 

Yes, I'll be _fine_.God!I'm thirteen!I can take care of myself! 

Don't cry, Toby.Please.I can't stand it when you cry. 

Please. 

Jordan stood, brushing her hair back."Toby, I gotta go." 

She practically ran for the door, ignoring her brother's sobs. 

His words, echoing in her head. 

_Jordy, Dad'll hurt you up Dad'll hurt you Dad'll hurt you . . . . _

Why do I get involved in the wars? 

The gang wars, over and over? 

Toby, I can tell you, I honestly don't know. 

Maybe it's the surge of adrenaline.I inherited that much at least from our mother. 

Not that she gave us much else, leaving us with Dad. 

Look, Toby, Mom and Dad weren't always like this.At least that's what Uncle Marco says. 

If I die – _when_ I die, when that f---king bastard goes too far, and hits me one too many times, that's what I want you to do. 

Go to Uncle Marco or Uncle Jake. 

They'll take care of you, Toby. 

They'll take care of you. 

Jake looked at Cassie."Checkmate." 

Cassie laughed."Looks like you beat me.Again." 

"Oh, please, Mom." 

Catherine – known among them as Cat – sighed."You always lose anyway." 

The two younger boys, twins giggled.Joshua smiled at Cassie."Mommy, can I have another cookie?" 

The perfect family scene. 

Until something blew it all apart. 

There's no way out.He's done it too much. 

Getting worse too. 

He'll kill Toby unless I don't do something. 

"HEY!Open up, damnit!" 

Jake walked to the door, looking annoyed.Opened it, ready to tell off whoever it was. 

And then gasped, looking at the thin girl on his doorstep. 

"Cassie?I think you'd better come here." 

He couldn't stop looking at her.The pale frame, the cold blue eyes, lank golden hair. 

Totally Rachel.The face, everything was the same. 

Except for the bruises. 

She was bruised.Everywhere.Face, arms, legs.And he thought she might have some broken ribs, from the way she winced when she moved. 

"You're Jordan?" 

She laughed, coldly."I presume you're Uncle Jake?" 

Jake nodded blankly."Yes.I haven't seen you for a long time." 

"You've never seen me." 

He didn't deny the fact.After the war, they'd split up.Rachel with Tobias. 

Two, three years ago, Rachel'd shown up, and spoken to Cassie for a few hours.She'd told Cassie that she had two kids. 

And that she and Tobias had split up. 

What she hadn't said, but Cassie had inferred by the way Rachel spoke, was that Tobias resented Rachel for some reason. 

Taking away his freedom, perhaps. 

And that he'd been hitting Rachel, though Rachel was far too proud to ever say anything like that. 

He shook his head again, and she glared at him."So, Jake?I came here for a reason." 

"What is it?" 

Jordan laughed."This.I know that bastard'll kill me eventually.When he does, I want you to take Toby in." 

Cassie made a small sound, eyes compassionate."Jordan, you don't have to do this.You can take Toby and live with us." 

Jordan shook her head."Nope.Too late.He'll kill me by then." 

Her voice was cool and absolutely sure, and Cassie looked at Jake, eyes pleading."Jake, we can't let her go out like this." 

Jake stood up, looking at her."At least eat something first.You're starved." 

Her eyes narrowed, cautious, and then she nodded.Once.A short, curt motion."Fine." 

I don't trust them, Toby. 

They smile a lot.Laugh a lot. 

They must have something to hide.They wouldn't be laughing this much otherwise. 

Remember this always, lil' bro.Never trust anyone. 

And the people who come out with it first, are the less dangerous ones. 

Like these people, Uncle Jake, Aunt Cassie? 

They got their own secrets too.I bet they hurt their own kids too. 

Be careful around the people who smile first. 

They're usually the most deadly. 

Take Dad for instance.Mom told me before she left that when they first met, he was sweet and innocent. 

Look at that drunken idiot now. 

Like I said, lil' bro, you can't trust anyone. 

Not your friends, not your family. 

Got that?Trust _no one_. 

Cat shifted from foot to foot, watching this strange new girl eat. 

Jordan ate.Fast. 

As if she'd never seen that kind of food before. 

She hadn't, in point of fact. Never, in her whole life. 

In five minutes, Jordan scarfed down a bowl of soup and noodles, a plate of cookies, and a glass of milk. 

Her gaze wandered from the empty plate up to the clock, and she gulped. 

Not for herself. 

But for the fact that her father would be home soon. 

And she couldn't let Toby be alone with him . . . . 

I'm sorry, lil' bro.Really. 

I shouldn't have left you alone. 

Please don't cry. 

Really.Don't cry. 

"You went to see them, you b----h!" 

Jordan was slammed up against the wall, blood gushing from her nose. 

She didn't make a sound of pain, only screamed at him, "So what if I did, you son of a b---h?!" 

He slapped her on the face, and Toby ran at him, hitting him futilely.He shook Toby aside, so hard that Toby saw stars for a few seconds from the place where he'd been knocked into the back wall.Headfirst. 

Her eyes went wide as she saw him take it out, hold it, cradle it in his hands, and load it. 

She turned to Toby, mouthing the words before it happened. 

He read the panicked words, forced out calmly. 

_"Go to Uncle Jake and Aunt Cassie.They'll take care of you, lil' bro._" 

Toby forced back sobs, and wobbled to his feet from his space against the back wall._I-I can't leave you!_ his mind shrieked out, but Jordan's eyes narrowed again. 

_"You have to!Go!"_

He stood, still reeling from the powerful blow to his head, and ran. 

Oh, God! 

Rachel?Is that you . . . . ? 

Nah . . . . of course that bitch wouldn't come back . . . . but she's here . . . . she's here. 

'Screw you, you assh---e!' she screams at me, and I laugh, slapping her sideways. 

Rachel . . . . why'd you leave me . . . . why'd you make me change why'd you do it why'd you fall in love with the war why why why why . . . . 

She's still screaming at me . . . . Rachel?Jordan? 

Is there a difference now? 

God, I can't stand that bitch.Not Rachel no no she took away everything I had. 

Everything!You hear me?!My wings, my freedom, everything!And when I wanted to get away from it all, you yelled at me told me . . . . 

I couldn't be a hawk. 

Couldn't be a hawk cause it wasn't human.Couldn't fly get away from the war the blood everywhere and my life. 

I yell at Rachel, "Stop it!Don't do that fucking stuff ever again to me!" 

Jordan's hitting me, and she kicks me and Rachel yells at me and I hear her voice _'Screw you Tobias!All you ever wanted was to run away!'_

She – who is she? – starts to laugh, and I can't stand the sound. 

I raise the gun oh I raise it and I aim it and all and she just keeps laughing on and on. 

And the harsh, hollow laughter echoes in and out and everywhere and then she says it . . . . 

"Let's do it!" 

He moved in the night, running, feet pounding the ground. 

Toby'd heard it.The sound, shattering the night into its shards of broken fragments. 

She was beyond it.He knew that. 

She was going to die. 

He knew that. 

Dad drank too much.Beat her up this time, too much. 

Blood everywhere, oh god oh god ogodogod. 

All he could do was keep his promise.Go to Uncle Marco and Uncle Jake. 

Someone to take care of him. 

A girl lies, in a pool of blood, blond hair fanned around her face. 

_I'm not going to lose it, Jake._

There's a bullet hole through her stomach, and her breathing is ragged. 

_Maybe you're right.Maybe I do get off on it all._

She's beautiful, a strange smile touching her lips. 

_But I still know where the line is.And I won't cross it. _

Slowly, her ragged breathing slows until it stops. 

They say that the sins of the parent will be passed on to the children. 

They're right.

* * *

[A/N: Well? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Send any and all replies to me at [anifuture@hotmail.com][1]. And take a look at my webpage, at http://anifuture.hypermart.net.]

   [1]: mailto:anifuture@hotmail.com



End file.
